


am I who you think about in bed?

by PERVJVN



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Huening Kai, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Masturbation, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Mentioned Choi Soobin, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Mentioned Kang Taehyun, Smut, Solo Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PERVJVN/pseuds/PERVJVN
Summary: Pretty baby loves touching himself in every bed but his, fingering himself open and cumming all over his hyungs and noonas beds.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Everyone, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 25





	am I who you think about in bed?

**Author's Note:**

> For Cherry!!   
> Originally published on twitter

"fuck!" 

things always felt so much better like this. 

flat on his back, shirt rolled up to expose the soft pudge of his belly, and the delectable mounds of his tits, puffy tan nipples perked up as goosebumps danced along his skin.

Kai worked his hand over his cock eagerly, yelping as he turned his cheek and pressed his nose into the pillow.

Soobin's pillow.

With a moan, he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his favourite hyung. The smell made his cock drool, oozing pre from its fat, flushed head.

"Soobnnie hyung!" Hyuka gasped, thighs jiggling as he thrashed on the bed. He patted around with his free, shaky hand, and dragged the bottle of lube and black silicone toy beside him. 

Begrudgingly, he let go of his cock, letting it bob against his belly as he took the bottle of lube and poured a generous glob onto his fingers. He smeared it over his hole, despite it being loose from when he fucked himself on Taehyun's bed earlier that morning.

He eyed his- no, Yeonjun's toy as he picked it up. Oh, how he wished he could tell his noona that he fucked himself with noona's toy, that he pretends it's Yeonjun filling him up so nicely.

Smearing another glob of lube onto the dildo, he wasted no time plunging it into his hole. He threw his head back with a loud cry, and spread his legs further, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Working the toy in and out, Hueningkai let himself reminisce on all the times he's done this. Just today, he fucked himself on Taehyun's bed in Beomgyu's clothes, and now he's using Yeonjun's dildo in Soobin's bed.

"Hyungs!" He gasped, taking his cock back in his hand.

"Noona! Oh fuck!" Before he knew it, his thighs were shaking, and he let go of his cock in favour of groping his tits, wishing it were the others touching him.

How beautiful Hueningkai looked, sprawled out on Soobin's bed, sweat rolling down his face in thick droplets, precum oozing onto the chub of his tummy, tits being squeezed in his hand as his thighs trembled, jiggling as he pumped Yeonjun's dildo in and out of his hole.

Knowing he was close, Hyuka rolled over, grasping his cock roughly and fucking into his hand. He propped himself up on his hands and knees, shoving his round, plump ass back into the air as he pressed the toy against his prostate.

Drool dribbled down his chin as he came, lips parted in a silent cry and eyes rolled back in his head. 

Cum splattered onto the bed below him, staining Soobins black blankets.

He collapsed onto his mess, leaving the toy to stay half in his ass as he curled up, tucking his face into Soobins pillow.

He'd clean up later.

For now, he dozed peacefully, sated with his orgasm, and Soobin's scent lulling him to sleep.


End file.
